Problemáticamente mía
by Pitukel
Summary: Todo a su alrededor era tan problemático, tan aburrido y desesperante, pero si con eso podía verla, a ella, le daba igual tener que soportar todo lo que le hiciera falta.


**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pareja principal: Shikamaru/Temari.**

_-*lalalalalala (pensamientos)_

-*lalalalala (diálogos y narración)

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era todo tan problemático.

Levantarse por las mañanas era sobre todas las cosas, tedioso, odiaba el sol de las mañanas porque significaba que tenía que ir a trabajar, y odiaba también el trabajo por quitarle el precioso tiempo que podría invertir en dormir nuevamente en su cómoda cama o en el arte de observan agua condensada en el claro azul del cielo.

Estar en las nubes, sus blancas y relajantes nubes.

Trabajar implicaba también no poder pasar tiempo con Chouji, su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, y no disfrutar de las amenas y tranquilas conversaciones que él le brindaba cuando paseaban por la aldea o se tumbaban en el tejado.

El trabajo le obligaba a tener que soportar a una violenta Tsunade en estado psicótico hasta las mismísimas narices de papeleo inagotable y desesperada por un trago, mísero incluso, de sake.

La Hokage enfadada era significado de problemas porque te enviaba a las misiones más extrañas e inexplicables que encontrara en el pergamino, si no que se lo dijeran al pobre de Naruto.

Misiones extrañas te metían en situaciones aún más extrañas increíblemente por difícil de parecer de las cuales no querría nadie tener que pasar.

Las mañanas significaban tener que soportar a su terrorífica madre regañarle por todo y ver a incluso a su padre, un ninja de todo lo alto en la aldea y consejero de confianza de la Gondaime, temblar ante ella de puro y autentico terror.

Si la gente pensaba que los bijus daban miedo, era porque no habían visto a su madre en estado caótico-asesino.

Las mañanas eran como siempre catalogaba a todo a su alrededor, problemáticas.

Estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage porque ella le había llamado, seguramente para verse envuelto en una misión de todo menos agradable.

Entró tras golpear sin ganas la puerta un par de veces e ingresó al despacho viendo ya la cotidiana y monótona escena de Naruto refunfuñar por las misiones tan degradantes que le daban al él, el futuro Hokage, lo que ocasionaba que Tsunade apretara los puños aguantando las ganas de darle un puñetazo para callarlo mientras la venas de su frente s hinchaba hasta el punto de parecer que estallaría.

No sabía para qué se seguían entrenando shinobis si entre su madre y Tsunade serían capaces de derribar solas con su carácter a un ejército entero.

¿Mujeres el sexo débil? ¡Ja!

-Esto no es justo, soy mayor y mucho más poderoso que muchos de mi generación y a ellos les das misiones mejores que las mías.

Ya empezaban las quejas, era tan aburrido estar allí. Un bostezo salió de su boca esperando a que Naruto recibiera su golpe semanal pudiera irse antes de aquella oficina.

-Te repito, Naruto, te enviaré a mejores misiones cuando vea que madures.

-Vamos vieja, sabes que he salvado a la aldea infinidad de veces, puedo hacer cosas difíciles.

Aquello fue la sentencia de Naruto a un día de insufrible dolor.

-¡No me llames vieja! -Cerró los ojos sintiendo dolor incluso cuando él no recibió el golpe al ver el tremendo derechazo mandar Naruto a la otra punta de la sala rompiendo la pared en el proceso-. Ya tienes una misión que hacer, no quiero escuchar ni una sola queja más-. El sonidos de sus nudillos crujir formó un eco gélido-. ¿Entendido?

Pensaba replicarle, lo veía en su mueca inconforme mientras se levantaba a duras penas del suelo, pero una mirada cargada de auténtica furia de Tsunade, típica de ella cuando no quería más tonterías, acobardan a cualquiera.

El rubio no era excepción.

Salió del despacho murmurando por lo bajo disgustado por la misión individual que le había asignado.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, los ojos color miel de la Hokage se posaron aún rudos y dilatados sobre su perezosa persona, eso le hizo preocuparse un poco. No sentía escalofríos nada más que cuando algo malo podría suceder.

-Al fin te dignas a aparecer, cuando llamo a uno de mis ninjas espero que lleguen pronto, no cuando ellos quieran venir.

Suspiró silenciosamente con fastidio, no había hecho nada malo y le caía a él también bronca por culpa de segundos, en este caso su escandaloso e impredecible amigo aficionado al ramen.

Vio como ella tomaba un pequeño y fino pergamino en tono arena con detalles verdosos a los lados, eso le llamó la atención porque eran los colores típicos para los pergaminos propios del país del Viento , aunque supo disimular muy bien en creciente interes.

-Dejando de momento tu tardanza-. Tomó asiento en su silla pesadamente y bebió un ocioso trago de té.- Ha llegado hace tres días un pergamino de la Arena, no es mucha la información que contiene pero informa lo justo para saber que viene el embajador mano derecha del Kazekage.

-Y me toca hacerle de guía y traerlo a ti.

Lo de siempre siendo simplemente hablando.

-Exacto, y más e vale por tu bien no detenerte para mirar las nubes o te obligaré a entrenar al equipo e Konohamaru durante un mes entero.

Esa sí que era un buen y horrible castigo, no veía peor tortura que entrenar a tres niños, uno cuyo líder de semejante pandilla tenía como modelo a seguir al escandaloso de Naruto. Más que un castigo se podría llamar tortura.

-Entendido.

-Bien, ve a espérale a la puerta de la aldea, no tardará demasiado en llegar.

Asintió inclinándose perezosamente salió con paso desgarbado por la puerta y saludando con la cabeza al equipo de Kurenai que esperaba por su nueva misión. Tsunade jamás se enfadaba con ellos.

Problemáticos con suerte.

Caminó sin muchas ganas por las calles, mirando inapetente la alegre y e cierta parte, gritona gente hablar unos con otros en el mercado o cotilleando los chismes que pululaban por la aldea.

Trabajar significa tener que soportar eso mientras estaba allí, en el pueblo, rodeado de gente extrovertida y bulliciosa que perturbaba su estado de sencillo letargo. Molestando para quedar claro.

Llegó a las puertas y se apoyó en la madera dejando su cuerpo caer sentado con las manos en la nuca, esperando la llegada del embajador de Sunagakure.

Otra cosa que detestaba, tener que lidiar con gente que no conocía y que muchos eran prepotentes y cortos de dominio mental, personas que no le significaban un reto a su intelecto. Una pérdida de tiempo precioso que poder invertir en otra cosa.

Como una buena partida de Shôgi* con Asuma.

Miró el caminó a lo lejos, los arboles ir disminuyendo en tamaño conforme su vista se aleaba de la cercanía. Mirando aquel punto de oro entre las basta vegetación y el perpetuo verde del bosque.

Un latido poderoso.

Allí estaba la única razón que hacía soportable levantarse por las mañanas, que no le importara el amanecer de un nuevo día. Que las coléricas y psicópatas de su madre y la Hokage no fueran más que algo insignificante. Que trabajar fuera algo bueno

Porque significaba que había, por pequeña que fuera, una posibilidad de poder verla.

-Hola llorón, ¿me extrañabas? –Su preciosa sonrisa valía la pena por todo aquello.

-¿Nunca olvidarás eso, mujer problemática? –Le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa a cambio mientras emprendían el camino hacia la torre.

Porque ver a Temari era lo único no problemático que pudiera desear. Mejor que las nubes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Shôgi: Juego de estrategia japonés al que se puede ver a Shikamaru jugar junto a Asuma en el anime y manga.**

**¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer Shikatema, mi segunda OTP de Naruto y felizmente reconocida al fin como Cannon ¿No es una maravilla eso? ;)**

**No se cómo me habrá quedado, estoy un tanto nerviosa del resultado porque es la primera vez como ya he dicho que escribo de esta pareja que no sea en pareja secundaria ¡Me impresiona no haber puesto mi inseparable Gaahina por ningún lado! xD. **

**Espero igualmente estar al nivel de los fans de esta preciosidad de pareja.**

**¡Chivadme los fallos que veáis, por favor!**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot.**

**Publicado el 10 de Noviembre de 2014.**


End file.
